battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle Cats Wiki:Editing Policy
This page is currently in stub state. Whenever you have to make any edit, please read this page before. By editing, you assume you have read and accepted the terms of use , and then you assume the eventual sanctions you may have by not following those rules. Staff They are the ones who will help you to achieve your task. Don't hesitate to ask them if you're willing for help. But be ensure before that they are active - click on "Contributions" in their profile to see the last edits they made. Code of Conduct * Be kind with everybody on the wiki. We all have different personalities and you have to respect the whole community even if sometimes you don't agree with it. * Do not lie when somebody asks for help, and furthermore, do not scam. This will result into a perma-ban. * NSFW content is obviously not allowed. ...Do you really laugh at these gross jokes? * Do not manhandle anyone. Nobody deserves it. * No Sockpuppetry. '''Do not use alternative accounts for malicious intentions or block evasion. If you were blocked, think of what you did wrong and don't do it again. '''Guideline of Editing Each page has its own structure (see below). Read this, and learn from the current pages before editing. Do not: * Do not vandalize pages. Vandalism includes false information, content deletion, adding random content or category, spam, memes... * Do not '''create strategies containing several Uber Rare Cats. Strategies are meant to help out other people, not to flex ubercarry. Keep the maximum amount of Uber Rare Cats at 1 in your strategies. Do you expect that just because you have an uber, everyone at that point of the game will have that uber? * '''Avoid, if you can, to create pages without the consent of the admins, especially when there is a new release. We're aware of the new content, if we don't add it, it's for good reason: either we haven't enough information, or we're waiting to not mess with the current set-up. * Do not create empty pages. A page is judged empty when the grammar and the structure are bad, there is no relevant picture, or stats when it comes to Units. When creating a new page, please add categories to make sure we could get back to easily, and the proper templates to the bottom of the page. * Do not create new categories without the seal of approval of our staff, nor add pages to categories that they do not belong to. * Do not add unnecessary trivia, or any information that belong to rumors. Especially, do not add "community content", like: "this level is considered to be one of the hardest for the players". The wiki is about objective and official content. If you want to talk about your personal feelings, do it on your user page (blog post), the forum, or other websites. * Do not add pointless images in a page. By pointless, it means: it doesn't belong to the official files (fanarts), it doesn't add any relevant information (description, picture...). If you have any doubt, upload them in a Blog Post. Do: * Add a precise URL as a reference (spica being our main source) when there is no one. * Add relevant pictures to a gallery (description...) when there is a lack of them. * Check and clean the grammar of a page, even if it is not a popular one. * Add a Stub template to the top of a new page. * Fill the Stage pages with proper strategies (preferiably make them require one or no ubers), most of them being nearly empty. * Warn someone active from the staff if somebody does vandalism. * Notice staff by leaving a message or on the forum when there are new/missing contents that are not on the Wiki yet (having an article) 'Important note about creating a new page' Whenever a new update is out in the Japanese version, a bunch of stub pages are randomly created by the community. They are often nearly empty, with only one or two sentences to introduce the new feature, and without categories, resulting in doubloons created after. This is why we ask you to let the staff add those new pages please. If you want to help, there are already a lot of things to fix. If you really want to add a new page, please read those short basic instructions before. Cat Unit * Check the Category:Cat Units, Category:RARITY Cats (Special, Rare, Super Rare, Uber Rare) and the Cat Release Order to make sure your page doesn't already exist. * When creating your page, please start by adding the Stub template. The team will remove the "stub" state later. * Start by: Name of the cat (japanese script, en translation) is a of the Cat unlocked by the Rare Cat Capsule/ when clearing ... stage/etc.. It is currently only available in the Japanese version/ It is currently unimplemented in the English version (NB: not always necessary). * After that, add the Cat Appearance template and fill it with normal and evolved name, and true form name if it exists. Add pictures by typing the name of your picture (example: picture.png) in the proper fields (make sure you before). If you don't have any picture of the cat, type "Unknown.jpg" in the proper fields. * Add the stats template and fill it with the stats found in spica * Don't forget to add references at the bottom (URL of the unit in spica) then the Cats template. Enemy Unit * Check the Category:Enemy Units, Category:Color Enemies (Red, Angel, Aliens...) to make sure your page isn't already here. * When creating your page, please start by adding the Stub template. The team will remove the "stub" state later. * Start by: Name of the enemy (Japanese script, en translation) is a (color + enemy) that appears in (name of the first stage encountered). It is currently only available in the Japanese version/ It is currently unimplemented in the English version (may not be needed). * After that, add the Enemy Info template and fill it with its name, and File:Unknown.jpg between 2 [ ]. * Add the stats template and fill it with the stats on battlecats.spica.net. * Don't forget to add references at the bottom (URL of the unit in spica.net) then the Enemies template. * See Enemy Structure for further details. Chat and Forum Rules The rules remain the same as previously stated: be a nice cat!